1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower corner cabinet and, in particular, to a lower corner cabinet that is operable in an extended position and a collapsed position and is able to be changed therebetween without the aid of a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,096 discloses a conventional corner cabinet. Like all other convention corner cabinets, the cabinet disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,096 is not foldable to a smaller size. It is appreciated that the corner cabinet may be dissembled into parts for easy transportation. However, tools are usually required to disassemble the corner cabinet, and it is laborious and time consuming.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.